Like Father, Like Son
by AlternateHistorians
Summary: Prince John and his son find diffrences in themselves.


**Like Father, Like Son**

**A/NL: This would take place a little into the future after most Robin Hood stories end. Robyn is Robin of Locksley's daughter and Rafe is Prince John's son. **

****

**Prince John**

**Don't come on so cocksure boy  
You can't escape you genes  
No point in feeling good boy  
Your background intervenes**

Prince John smiled as his son moved among the ladies of the realm, chatting here with select beauties, never quite looking them in the face, taking advantage of the loose rules in formal clothing. He smiled more as Rafe selected a woman to dance with, her long brown hair done up in elaborate curls that framed her face, hiding it from Prince John's view. He moved to the music, watching his heir twirl around the floor and frowned at the leather wrist guard visible on his son's wrist.  
  
**Listen Good and Listen straight  
You're not the master of your fate  
To this you must be reconciled  
You'll always be your father's child  
At times acclaimed at times reviled  
You'll wind up doing just what I've done  
Like Father, Like Son**

Prince John stood and selected a dance partner, Lady Melanie, smirking as the young noble cum outlaw trembled but went with him, glaring at her mother who had encouraged her to keep up appearances. Prince John lead her around the dance floor, staring down her dress as they moved, his hand caressing places that was improper for anyone but the King to touch. He glanced over at his son who was being far too proper and frowned again. This night had been for Rafe to find a queenor at least a lover to play with and get his head out of the bloody archery fields.

  
**Rafel**

**Don't assume your vices  
Get handed down the line  
That a parent's blood suffices  
To condemn the child's design**

Rafe smiled down at his dance partner, leading her slowly to the balcony. When their feet hit the bricks he stopped their dancing and took her hand and lead her out onto the balcony, glancing up at the night sky. Robyn sighed softly, leaning back against the railing, smiling at her secret lover before looking out over the dark forest. "I can't believe I'm here...and not trying to kill someone."

Rafe laughed and stood next to her, his fingers running lightly over her hand. "I'm glad you came."

Robyn smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'm glad to." She said before glancing back at the party, watching Melanie try to fend off Prince John's hands. "Think I should go save my step mother?" She asked lightly.

Her and Rafe shared a look before shaking their heads. "Na." They said in unison before looking out at the night again.

  
**I've done wrong I can't deny  
But at least I know that I  
Shouldn't blame that on my stock  
This may come as quite a shock  
But I'm no chip off any block  
I wouldn't wish those words on anyone  
Like Father, Like Son**  


Rafe lead Robyn out to the carriage that would lead her the long way back to camp. He kissed her hand again before glancing up at her. "good night sweet flower."

Robyn smiled and kissed his cheek before getting settled into the carriage. Rafe pulled away and watched it rumble off, turning as a scream sounded from an upper room. Rafe closed his eyes and headed back into the palace, intent on distracting his father so Melanie could escape. 

  
**Prince John**  
**Son you're nervous, take my hand  
All is settled, all is planned  
You've got the world at your command  
I don't think you understand**

"About you're wedding," Prince John started.

"What wedding?" Rafe asked, glancing up from his breakfast, looking across the table to his father who sat with his advisors. 

"The wedding I've arranged for you, it'll take place Saturday, at nine am."

"Iwhat? And just who am I marrying?"

"Some princess for Norway, I can never remember her name."

"But, I've never even MET her."

"Yes you have, at your fifth birthday party. Now, I expect you to show up on time and be NICE to her. She's never been married thankfully. Still a virgin. I expect a grand-heir by the year is out." 

Rafe sighed, massaging his forehead. "Father, Iwhat is that?" He asked, noticing the papers and map in front of his father, including a little models of trees, making a forest.

"Ah, you noticed. While you are saying your vows to your lovely bride, Sherwood forest will be destroyed, I'm tired of it being a haven for outlaws."

"But you can't, the deer and the elk and.."

"And Robin and his merry band of gay men. I would rather sacrifice a bunch of idiotic animals then let these thieves and murders run amok."

Rafe stared into his father's eyes. "You're going to murder them."

"Of course."

  
**Rafel**  
**I appreciate too well  
The squalor at which you exceed  
It isn't very hard to tell  
Evil's a distinctive smell**  


Rafe growled and whipped the house hard, spurning it to go faster. The castle grew smaller as he entered Sherwood forest, leaping over fallen logs, scaring small animals into hiding as he thundered past. He didn't even pause at a fork in the road, thundering strait through what seemed to be a solid tree, heading down a third path that lead towards Robin Hood's camp.

  
**Prince John**  
**He's lost all sense of reason  
And why? Some foreign slut  
Not only is that treason  
Some doors are slamming shut**

Prince John watched from his own horse, his trackers following Rafe at a slower pace, mapping the trail. Prince John made a motion with a hand and his soldiers headed after the trackers, swords out and ready, flaming torches in their hand, setting fire to the under brush.  
  
**Just like me he's that flesh  
Can excite but will enmesh**

Prince John dismounted his horse and strode through the battle of Robin and his men, ignoring the fighting and dying as he set his eyes on a young girl who was struggling against two men. He grinned and pulled his sword, waving his men off. Rafel screamed when he saw his father engage Robyn in a bit of sword play, working his way over to them, knowing he would never make it. "FATHER!" He screamed, watching horrified.  
  
**Once we rid him of this blight  
Once that harlot's out of sight  
Then I think he'll see the light  
He won't walk back to Daddy he will run!  
Like Father, Like son**  
  
Prince John yawned deeply, growing tired of the fight, blocking a weary blow from Robyn who was also growing tired and weak. He rolled his eyes and swept at her with his legs watching with a grin as the girl fell back the sword flying from her hand. Ignoring his son's scream his raised his sword and brought it down towards the girl's head.


End file.
